


Last Moments

by spiralxshock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: For the most part, Nothin but angst, Story and Song, canon-verse, johann dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock
Summary: Lucretia finds herself in the Voidfish’s chamber after leaving the surface of the moon. What she finds there only shakes her more.





	Last Moments

Lucretia had made a split-second decision when she had disappeared from her briefing room, going to the first place that came to mind- the voidfish chamber. What she wasn’t expecting was for it to be a flooded mess of floating ash, with an injured Fisher resting on the ground humming sadly as it prodded a familiar figure.

 

“Johann!” She dropped the staff as she ran to him, bubble disappearing. Lucretia knelt beside him, pulling him into her arms as much as she could. The gash across his torso was still gushing, water surrounding him already stained red. His eyes opened a bit and he looked up at her with a pained, exhausted look.

 

“Director...” his voice was strained, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, “I can’t... I can’t...” 

 

“Shhh... It’s alright. You’re going to be ok.” Empty words, but they were all she had. There wasn’t time for the others to get to him, and she had nothing on her strong enough. He was already so far gone anyways, judging by how much red was in the water.

 

“I’m... I’m so tired... I don’t... want to... go...”

 

“Just rest. You’ve done enough. I’m so proud of you. You were wonderful.”  She ran her fingers through his hair, a gesture she had seen Avi do to him countless times.

 

“Tell Brad... and Avi... I... love them.” His voice was barely a strained whisper now. “Tell them... ‘m gonna... see Brian...” 

 

“I will. I will.” Tears spilled from her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair, watching his eyes close as the life left his body. She couldn’t save him. But Brad, and Avi, and everyone else, those people she could still save. She turned to Fisher, where they lay on the ground. It had reached a tendril out to wrap around the bard’s wrist.

 

“I’m not going to let this be for nothing.” She whispered, voice shaking as she held him close, staff and bell temporarily forgotten. “I’m going to stop this here. I can’t... I can’t lose anyone else...”

 

Tears streamed down her face but she knew she couldn’t stay. She had to go somewhere the others wouldn’t find her. To the Starblaster. Gently she lowered the bard back into the water and collected the staff and metal orb containing the bell once more.  As the bubble formed around her once more she looked back at Fisher.

 

“I have no right to ask, but please. Don’t let him be forgotten. Let the world know his name.” And with that she was gone, leaving the voidfish to hum a sat tune as its tendril wrapped around his hand- the first contact it had ever really had with its keeper. And it had to be like this. 


End file.
